<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking Care Of Things by castivak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185464">Taking Care Of Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak'>castivak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jack's grace should be healing the damage from the fight, which he shouldn't have even gotten into in the first place but peter wasn't paying enough attention and now his best friend might be dying before his very eyes and nobody knew why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Kline &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking Care Of Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day Twenty Four : Powerless</p><p>eh.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>peter stared at the machines that jack was hooked up to; an oxygen tank, a grace sonogram that tony and bruce made, his basic vitals, and a transfusion of one of the very few bags of blood that they had of jack's in case of emergencies. <br/><br/>he shouldn't need any of this, there shouldn't be a billion wires connected to him as his own body failed to do what it was designed to do. jack's grace should be healing the damage from the fight, which he shouldn't have even gotten into in the first place but peter wasn't paying enough attention and now his best friend might be dying before his very eyes and nobody knew why. <br/><br/>"everything says he's doing alright." <br/><br/>"oh, he looks <em>great</em>." peter muttered in reply to bruce, not angry at the man but angry at himself for not being fast enough, "he's doing better than you think." the doctor tried to reassure and peter sighed, "i'm not trying to be a bitter bryan, but he can't breathe on his own and the thing that basically keeps him alive is failing to function." <br/><br/>"we're gonna make it work, peter, we just gotta take care of whatever he got hit with." <br/><br/>"and that is?" <br/><br/>".........something that we can't figure out." <br/><br/>peter put his head in his hands, extremely close to bashing it through a wall, as he sat down in the chair beside the bed that jack was laying in, taking a deep breath before looking up again, resting his chin on his hand and watching jack's chest move with each breath, trying to calm himself with the fact that jack was still alive and well-ish.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>